


Your Shirt

by itsbritneybitch1212



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confident Malia, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Nervous Kira, Spooning, malira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbritneybitch1212/pseuds/itsbritneybitch1212
Summary: Kira helps Malia after a run in with hunters
Relationships: Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Your Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song Your Shirt by Chelsea Cutler

  
"Malia?" Kira exclaimed, bewildered. In her defence, she _had_ opened her door at 2 am to the werecoyote soaking wet.

"Oh my god, you're bleeding!" She said, her eyes tracing down Malia's body, from her busted lip to the wound on Malia's hip that was leaking blood all over her t- shirt.

"It's not that big a deal" Malia scoffed, trying not to wince as Kira guided her up the stairs to her room.

"Sure it isn't" Kira muttered, throwing the door open as she ran around opening drawers, groping in the dark for supplies.

Malia let out a impatient sigh of exasperation watching her. "Kira its okay, i just got shot by hunters twice it isn't even-"

"Twice??" Kira's eyes popped out of her head, as she finally managed to find a roll of bandages.

She turned around to see Malia, sitting on the bed in just her sports bra.

She let out a small, involuntary squeak, eyes quickly snapping up to Malia's face.

"Yes?" Malia asked, raising her eyebrows, now smirking a little. She could smell Kira's sharp peppermint scent of surprise mixed with....she wasn't able to put her finger on it but it smelt a little like- was that strawberries?

"No- Nothing" Kira managed to let out, her voice oddly high pitched. "L- Lets get you all bandaged up".

Malia smiled as she moved to the other side of the bed to make space for the kitsune.

"Should I- how do I- Lift your arms? I-" Malia let out a tinkling laugh at Kira's confused little monologue.

She took Kira's hands, earning a little start from the fox as she lifted it up to her hip.

"You take the bandage, wrap it around, take this little pin thing...fix it over here" Malia said softly, guiding Kira's hands. "Aaand we're done"

"Thats it?" Kira asked, her cute button nose scrunching up in surprise. "You've been watching Grey's Anatomy haven't you!"

Malia raised her eyebrows.

"I- it seems a lot more complicated" Kira said, indignantly as Malia snorted.

"Also can I borrow a shirt? Unless you'd like to keep staring , of course" She winked as Kira blushed furiously.

"Um yes, shirt right, I have one of those- Stop laughing!" She said chucking a hoodie at Malia, who was now rolling around the bed, laughing.

"This is something I'd wear" Malia said, sitting up, suspiciously sniffing at the strings of the soft blue hoodie as she slipped it on.

Kira gulped nervously. "I- I don't know what you're talking about".

Malia grinned, slyly, remembering what Scott had told her once. "Huh, you sure you didn't scourge multiple thrift stores to try and find exactly what I'd wear cause you wanted to be friends with me?"

"That's- I- did not!" Kira almost screamed. "I did not- pffft why would I- why would I do that?" She put her elbow on the dresser, trying to act nonchalant while knocking over a straightner.

Malia caught Kira's eye as they both erupted into a fit of laughter. "I swear, I didn't!" Kira let out through giggles.

Malia couldn't really explain it but Kira's laugh created this odd feeling in her stomach that she couldn't exactly place.

"Well, I should probably get going now" Malia said, starting to get off the bed.

"No, wait, please don't go!" Kira said. "I mean- uhm- stay here. You can't go out like _this_ " She gestured to the bandages wrapped around Malia's hip. "We can sleep together. No wait- not together! I mean uh uhm- sleep on the bed?" She rushed out, as if she was afraid Malia would say no.

"Yeah. Yeah of course" Malia grinned, jumping on the bed. Kira let out a relieved smile as she climbed onto the ned

They lay down staring at the ceiling, lapsed in comfortable silence until Kira softly broke it.

"Hey, Malia?" She said tentatively, only continuing when she got a mmhm? in response. "Can you- is it okay if you could-?"

"What is it, Kira?" Malia asked gently, turning to face her.

"canyouhugme?" Kira whispered, the salty scent of embarrassment washing over Malia.  
"I'm so sorry it's just that um- sometimes I- have these nightmares and it just- agh um..helps? if someone hugs me you can always say no I mean I'd completely get it if you're not co-"

"Kira" Malia whispered back "turn around".  


She wrapped her arms around the other girls body as she flipped over, dragging some of the blanket off Malia's feet. Bedsprings creaked as she felt Kira's breath hitch. It's almost as if she could feel the kitsune melt into her after stiffening for a second.

Malia fell asleep with her face buried in Kira's neck, the smell of pepperment filling her senses. Huh, Malia thought, the hoodie kinda smells like...  


Like _us._

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really tiny oneshot thats probably gonna turn into a chapter fic :D
> 
> comments and kudos(ses? eye-) make my dayyy❤❤


End file.
